


Realization

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink # 48 of phantomdoodles 100 Kink challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

You sat in one of the chairs that was in the console room of the Tardis as the Doctor was moving around the console preparing another destination. You were reading a book. After all of the running that you had done for that day running from angry pepper pots was not fun in your eyes. Heck you had gotten mad at the Doctor for leaving you behind at one point.

 

The Doctor looked over at you with a concerned look. He had been thinking about taking you back home for some time now to protect you from the dangers, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. His hearts beat painfully in his chest. He really needed to tell you. But what if you didn’t accept it from him. What if you didn’t love him back? That was something that he couldn’t bear to see happen. He cleared his throat. “Y/N?”  
  


You looked up at him from the book that you were reading. “Yes?”

 

“I have something to tell you.”

 

You looked at him in confusion. “What is that.”

 

He moved cautiously towards you. He didn’t want to scare you. Not in the least bit. “Y/N…”

 

“What is it Doctor.”

 

“I have something important to tell you.” He said offering his hand to you.

 

You closed your book putting it down on the chair. You took his hand in confusion.

 

The Doctor pulled you up onto your feet. “I love you.” He murmured.

 

“What?” You asked with wide eyes.

 

“I love you.” He said more clearer this time.

 

“Doctor…” You said softly.

 

He leaned down and captured your lips in a soft kiss. There was no way that he was going to fight this feeling anymore.

 

You moaned softly into the kiss.

 

He lifted you up off of your feet and your legs wrapped around him. He carried you towards his room. He kicked the door open and carried you into his room. He kicked the door shut. His soft lips moving in sync with yours. Occasionally breaking for air. But he was going to show you how much he really cared about you. You were everything to him perhaps more than he cared about Rose. He loved you and he was going to show you. He dropped you down to your feet.

 

Your kisses began to turn more feverous and needing. Your hands began to remove clothing that were in the way. There was nothing slow about this part. It was loving though. Kisses being placed on the skin revealed. On the neck, shoulders, cheeks, and lips.

 

The Doctor lifted you up into his arms and walked towards his bed.

 

You felt your back hit the bed from im lightly throwing you onto the bed.

 

The Doctor placed soft kisses down the side of your neck. His hands wandered over your bare chest causing you to arch your back moaning at the pleasure that he was giving you. He looked up at you. “Are you certain you want this?” He asked softly running his fingers across your heated flesh.

 

“Doctor please.” You moaned out. “Please… I love you.”

 

The Doctor captured you lips in another kiss. His hands wandered across your skin.

 

Your hands went up his bare back clawing at his skin leaving red marks in their trail.

 

His fingers went to your heated core brushing lightly against your clit.

 

You moaned out.

 

He teased you with his fingers before inserting one into your core. He slowly moved it in and out. He inserted another finger. Soon enough he had three pumping in and out of you.

 

“Please Doctor… Please…” You said panting out.

 

“Please what Y/N?” He questioned you softly panting against your heated flushed skin.

 

“Please… please…”

 

The Doctor didn’t say anything. He lined his cock up with your heated entrance. He slowly eased into you.

 

The two of you moaned when he filled you to the hilt.

 

Your nails dug into his shoulders. “Move Doctor please.”

 

The Doctor slowly moved in and out of you creating the friction that the two of you desperately needed.

 

“Please. Ah…”  You whined. “Please.”

 

The Doctor thrusted a little bit faster. He could feel that you were close and so was he.

 

You screamed his name at your peak.

 

The Doctor thrusted two more times before coming to his peak. He held himself up so he wouldn’t collapse onto you.

 

You captured his lips with yours in a sweet kiss. You had to admit that your mind was blown. You were with the man that you loved and you two had a heat of the moment and you knew that there was more to come. You loved him and he loved you.


End file.
